The present invention relates generally to systems for filling cracks in foundation walls, and more particularly, to a method of filling such cracks with an aerosol liquid and to a system for use with such a method.
Many methods of construction are not perfect. Homeowners that purchase newly built or older homes may discover cracks in the foundation walls of their homes. These cracks may be large in size, up to one-half inch in width or they may be small in size, up to three-sixteenths inch in width. Cracks in any foundation walls, no matter what the size of the crack, can unfortunately leak and admit water into the basement of the house, possibly damaging furnishings and finished areas of the basement.
There are many compounds available in the marketplace for sealing such foundation cracks. Some of these compounds include two-component reactive epoxies, hydraulic cements or grouts and plastic-based fillers that are troweled into the crack.
It is also generally known to use polyurethane-based foams to seal such cracks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,722 that issued Nov. 12, 1974 describes a crack sealing apparatus and method utilizing a deformable and permeable substrate that is impregnated with a hydrophilic urethane prepolymer for filling cracks and preventing water from leaking through the crack. This substrate includes a complex web element that is formed from an expanded vermiculite. The web element must be impregnated with a separately provided urethane prepolymer by the user, by pouring it onto the web to saturate it entirely with the prepolymer. Once the web element is saturated, the web element is folded or rolled up and wedged or pushed into the crack. When the impregnated material contacts water passing through the crack, the prepolymer expands to form a water-insoluble polyurethane gel. The use of this urethane prepolymer in liquid form by the user is not only messy, but also the user must store the prepolymer in a moisture-proof container to avoid exposure to moisture and start the activation and curing of the prepolymer.
Another similarly complicated method of fixing cracks is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,295, issued Jul. 19, 1988. This patent describes a method of sealing leaks in cracks of concrete walls using a moisture-cured polyurethane prepolymer that has a separate impregnating agent added to it in the form of a granular agent, such as cement or grout. Adding such an agent to a prepolymer is expensive. It may also likely affect the dispensing and injection characteristics of the prepolymer leading to application difficulties and necessitating the use of a high-pressure injection system that is beyond the expense and ability of an ordinary consumer and homeowner.
Neither of these two patents provide a user-friendly system for filling cracks that is simple to use by a homeowner and disposable. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method for filling cracks with a liquid hydrophilic urethane prepolymer utilizing a prepressurized aerosol delivery of the prepolymer into the crack and a kit of parts for utilizing such a method that is easily utilized by a consumer to fill cracks without any technical expertise.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a concrete crack filling system for use by consumers that is user-friendly and disposable.
It is another object of the present invention to an improved method for filling cracks in concrete by injecting a urethane prepolymer into a crack from a pressurized supply container utilizing an injection tube that enters the mouth of the crack, the injection tube and supply container being disposable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for filling cracks in concrete or stone walls that includes the steps of: cleaning out loose debris from the crack; applying one or more injection ports to the concrete or stone wall to provide one or more entryways into the crack; covering the exterior of the crack with a sealant material to enclose the crack and the injection ports; providing an amount of crack filling compound in the form of a moisture curable, one-component polyurethane prepolymer in a disposable, aerosol-pressurized container; providing a disposable dispensing nozzle for the aerosol container; injecting the prepolymer into the crack by way of the injection ports and letting the prepolymer cure and seal the crack.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a kit of parts for sealing cracks, the kit including a disposable pressurized container of one-component urethane prepolymer, a dispensing nozzle and injection tube that are attachable to the supply container, a plurality of injection ports and an epoxy compound for sealing the injection parts to the crack.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for reliably filling cracks in a concrete or stone wall that includes the steps of: cleaning the crack to remove base debris; attaching a plurality of injection ports over the crack and in communication with the crack, the injection ports being spaced a predetermined distance apart from each other; sealing the outer surface of the crack to create a continuous internal cavity within the crack; testing the sealed crack for continuity; providing a disposable pressurized container containing a one-component urethane prepolymer that expands upon exit from the container and contact with water; methodically injecting, in a stepwise fashion, the prepolymer into the crack from the bottom up through one injection port at a time, permitting the injected prepolymer to flow into the crack to the level of the next injection port, capping off the lower injection port and injecting the prepolymer at the next injection port above the capped injection port.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through consideration of the following detailed description.